


【Legend/Reg x Ron】在路上

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】在路上

【Legend/Reg x Ron】在路上

 

Reg在路上看到了那个男人。他走在他前面不远，看起来实在惹人注意，没有人会在这样的天气穿西装三件套，独自一人走在公路上，头顶的太阳毒辣，毫无遮挡，尽职尽责的散发着可怕的高温，连隔着层玻璃，坐在铁皮车厢里被冷气包围着的Reg都能感受到那些温度。  
他忍不住驱车追上了对方，让车速和他并驾齐驱，男人目不斜视的走着，汗水从他梳的一丝不苟的发梢流下来，渗进衣领里就很快干透了，他的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，眼睛周围都是黑色镜框打下来的阴影，他的动作看起来很放松，表情却一直紧绷，正在从裹得严严实实的西装内衬里拿雪茄盒子。  
Reg被他的神色吸引着，他摇下车窗，出声喊了对方一句，虽然称呼只有个喂，但仍然让他住了脚，那个男人侧过头，歪歪愣愣的打量了他一眼，「干嘛？」他反问道。  
「要不要送你一程？」Reg向车里偏了下头。  
男人满脸怀疑的看着他，似乎在考虑为什么会有人如此好心，是不是在做什么肮脏龌龊的打算，但是Reg笑的人畜无害，上帝都能在他头上画光圈了，如果他是个诱拐犯，那么他的确掩饰的不错。最后，从车窗里吹出来的冷气让男人妥协了，Reg为他打开车门，邀请他坐到副驾驶席，他就像是只放松了警惕的小动物，正在舒服的温度里露出雪白的肚皮，享受的靠在椅背上。  
男人把雪茄在窗框上磕了磕，然后点燃了它，闷热的风顺着窗户吹进来，带走了一层雪茄的烟味。  
男人没告诉Reg他要去哪里，Reg也干脆没问，只是顺着公路一直往前开，他们穿越栅栏，路过站牌，一路无话。  
行进的越远，男人就显得越发不耐烦起来，他频繁看向车外，对路过的卡车司机行注目礼，朝很快被抛开的行人微笑，最后，在他们路过一家旅馆的时候，他终于开口要求Reg放他下车。  
Reg停了车，他拉开车门，让对方下了车，男人踢着鞋，走进了烈日下，他没有在旅馆多做停顿，反而继续踏上了公路。Reg在附近的加油站加满了油，收费的姑娘是学徒，说话磕磕绊绊收钱的时候手一直在抖，这耽误了他不少时间，好在旅馆的熟食打包的速度很快，他接过包装袋踩下油门，也重新并入了公路。  
耽搁的那些时间让男人已经走得不见踪迹，半个小时之后，Reg终于重新追上了他，那个男人还是他之前在路上看到的那样，在毒辣的太阳底下走着，高温烤的他额头出汗，但仍然穿着西装三件套，整个人看起来像是刚从水池里捞出来。  
Reg把车停到他的身边，男人用眼角的余光扫着他，又一脸不满的将头转开，他朝对方堆起讨好的笑容，把打包好的食物袋子往他的眼前摇晃。  
「Ron，别生气了，快上来吧。」  
被叫做Ron的男人冷冷的哼了一声，大幅度的把头扭向其他方向。  
「都是我的错，行了吧？」Reg推开车门，「别再闹脾气了，和我回家吧。」Ron不为所动的抬高下巴，他挑了下眉毛，汗珠随着他的动作滑进了眼睛里，他看起来太狼狈了，但仍然高傲的扬着头，Reg决定使出最后的杀手锏，「以后都听你的。」  
Ron朝他眨了眨眼睛，「真的？」  
「我发誓。」Reg举起三根手指。  
男人的嘴角漾起笑容，他抢过Reg提着的袋子一把抱在怀里，然后弯腰钻进了车里，冷气迎面扑来，让他舒服的打了冷颤。  
Reg关上车门，然后探身过去帮他系好安全带，Ron歪头靠在他的肩膀上，满足的在空调底下发出轻哼声。  
还有亲吻和一点点的抱怨。一切恰到好处。

 

Fin.


End file.
